


The New Kid

by eudaemonix



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Minor Injuries, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonix/pseuds/eudaemonix
Summary: Primp Town was a place that never saw much change, if it ever saw it at all, so any change of pace is welcome to Amitie! A new student is just the thing to liven the place up a little. Meanwhile, Klug tortures himself over ancient texts, the nature of growing up, and his confused feelings towards the new kid.(Pre-Fever 2, personal interpretation of how Sig 's arm and eye turned red before the game's events, though this is certainly more dramatic than I imagine it in my head... Also, this summary sucks.)
Relationships: Amitie & Klug, Amitie & Sig, Klug & Sig
Kudos: 13





	1. A Change of Pace

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am aware I posted a one-shot the other day, and I am aware I perhaps should have spent my time working on schoolwork instead of this...BUT that one-shot yesterday did miraculously annihilate my writer's block AND it gave me the insane idea of tackling my interpretation of how Sig's arm and eye turned red exactly...So, here we are. This fic is actually, probably, definitely, going to be more dramatic than my usual interpretation of those events, but I enjoy giving things a little panache...  
> At any rate, I experimented a lot here. So this first post is been split into two chapters. Hope you enjoy!

Amitie opened the window, allowing the fresh, morning air to fill her room and blow the sleepiness of the night away. She stretched loudly and yawned, her face beaming much like the morning sun. “Good morning, Primp Town!” She exclaimed to no one in particular. The bright sunlight and the cheery birdsong seemed to signal the quiet departure of winter, it was a time of change! She looked in the mirror and slapped her cheeks, “Alright, Amitie! Let’s give today another fever feeling!” She pumped her fist in the air. She did this every day, but she believed that keeping an upbeat, optimistic attitude was essential to starting the day off right. As she brushed her hair and got dressed, she remembered something. “Oh, Ms. Accord said there’d be a new student today, didn’t she...?” She glanced at the framed photograph of her and her friends on the nightstand. It wasn’t too long ago that she moved to Primp Town, but she already felt right at home here. “I wonder what they’ll be like, I hope we can be friends!” 

It’d probably been about a year and a half since Amitie moved to Primp Town. At first, she was apprehensive about moving somewhere so far without her family, but everyone in Primp really made her feel at home. It was kind of like they were their own little family away from her real family. She reminisced as she fried an egg for herself and slipped it onto some toast. “I’d better make the new kid feel at home just like everyone did for me!” She smiled and took a bite of her breakfast. While it was simple, it made her feel even more energetic than she already was. “Alright, I’m off!” She said to no one in particular.

Meanwhile, Klug was having a less than graceful morning. He had let himself stay up late (again) attempting to translate some ancient texts (again) and was finding himself in a rush (again...). “Damn it,” he swore to himself. “Did I really fall asleep at 3 last night? That can’t be right, I was still reading at 2:30…” He tried to remember just what he was doing, exactly, but the fatigue was interfering with his ability to think straight. He hastily poured himself a cup of black tea and picked up the cinnamon roll he’d been heating on the stove. “Augh, hot!” He stuffed the roll in his mouth and downed whatever he could of his tea. He sighed and stuffed his supplies into his book bag, an honors student couldn’t be late...that’d just be humiliating! (Though, an honors student shouldn’t be eating sweets for breakfast or sleeping 4 hours a night either, if you ask me... )

The Record of Sealing lay on the breakfast table and Klug picked it up, holding it close to him. He made a determined face at it. He was going to decipher it today, or his name wasn’t Klug! In fact, that’s what he had been _trying_ to do the night before, but he still wasn’t very well-versed in Arcan script... Maybe he should ask Lemres later? He was the one who recommended the book in the first place, and his family was the one heading the excavation on the ruins anyway. “Perhaps he’d know about that one--” His eyes wandered to the grandfather clock in the hallway and he realized something: he was going to be late. “Ugh, I keep letting myself get carried away.” He slipped on his shoes and set off towards the school.

Students from the different classes were already filing into their homerooms by the time Amitie and Klug arrived. Well, most students, Raffina, Lidelle and Tartar were waiting for them by the school gates. Even though the 5 of them were split between two different classes now, they still made the effort to wait for Klug and Amitie to show up just to say hi. 

“Oh my, I see the two of you are tardy partners, ohohoho!” Raffina mocked the two of them playfully.

“Good morning, Ami and Klug!” Lidelle greeted them peacefully, sometimes Klug was glad she was at least the most normal one in the group. Tartar waved at them, but he seemed more focused on Raffina who was standing next to him.

“Hey, you guys!” Amitie waved enthusiastically. “You guys could’ve gone ahead to your homeroom! I know your teacher is way more strict than Ms. Accord is…”

“Quite! And I’m sure you don’t want more marks on your attendance, right, Raffina?” Klug jeered, walking past the group of four into the school.

“Ugh, you annoying little…!” Raffina balled her fist and wished she could punch him, sometimes. 

“Oh come on, Raffina, you threw the first punch so of course he’d hit back!” Amitie laughed and followed behind him. “See you at lunch!”

“Really, I never…” She tossed her hair and scoffed indignantly. “Well, come on you two, they’re right. We might as well get to class as well.”

Amitie situated herself at her desk and prepared her tools for another long day. Klug sat down next to her and began to prepare similarly, but was interrupted by her whispering into his ear, “What do you think the new student will be like?”

“Huh?”

“Did you forget? We’re getting a new student today…” Amitie looked sadly at him, but she noticed he looked more tired than he usually did, so maybe she’d let it slide just this once.

“I-I didn’t forget! I’ve just been busy with other things. I don’t have time to make new friends.”

“Aww, but you made friends with me when I moved here!” She smiled.

“Yes, but that was a long time ago, we’re not children anymore.”

“Huh? But we’re both fourteen, Klug!”

“Well, maybe it’s better to say that _you’re_ a child. I’m not, though.” Klug stuck his nose in the air and pulled a notebook with a ton of writing in it out of his bag.

“You’re always so weird…!” Amitie stuck her tongue out at him, but he was always like this. “Anyway, do you think they’re from the town across the desert? Or maybe from across the sea? What kind of magic do you think they’ll have?” Klug’s ears were barraged with the sudden rapid fire questions, it sounded less like she was actually asking him and more like she was thinking aloud. “...Or maybe they’ll be like Lidelle? She could use another friend with horns!”

“I have no interest in guessing what kind of person they are,” he bluntly cut in. “We’ll find out when Ms. Accord comes in, anyway.”

As if right on cue, Ms. Accord stepped into the classroom in her usual attire and her usual, unchanging, cheerful expression. “Good morning, kiddies!”

“Good morning, Ms. Accord.” 

Everyone replied in unison.

“We have a student transferring in today,” she started to write on the blackboard. “I would like you all to give them a very warm welcome. If you’d come in, please,” she said to the person standing in the hallway.

In walked an interesting looking person, their hair was as blue as the summer sky and their eyes had the same deep, vast blue as the sea. Klug couldn’t tell if they were simply spacing out or half asleep, but he watched quietly as Accord introduced them.

“Their name is Sig, I trust you’ll all treat them well. Please say a few words to the class, Sig.”

“I’m Sig,” they repeated again in monotone. “I just moved here. Bugs are nice. Primp Town has nice bugs.” They stopped talking, as if that was the end of what they wanted to say. “Oh, it’s nice to meet you all,” they quickly amended that, as if forgetting they had been speaking to a class full of students.

“Thank you very much, you can take the seat next to Amitie in the front row for today.”

Klug attempted to mask his confusion, is that really all they had to say? Nothing else? Well, not like he really cared. He wasn’t that curious about this fellow anyway, it seemed like there was nothing useful in that head of his...

Amitie beamed as Sig walked by her and took the seat next to her. They didn’t seem to be the most attentive person, but maybe that’s just how they were on the surface... “Psst, psst!” She attempted to get their attention. “You wanna eat lunch together later? I wanna get to know you!” She half-whispered, though Ms. Accord let her be a little noisy just this once.

“Mmhm. That sounds fun,” they said in monotone with an unchanging expression. Amitie wondered if she’d actually annoyed them, but it was too soon to make that sort of judgment... For now she’d just wait until lunchtime!

“Now then, after the war of Ta-Toon-Da, the…” Ms. Accord’s lecture was cut short by the tolling of the lunchtime bell. “Oh my, I got carried away again. You all have a good lunch now, I’ll be meeting with another teacher for a moment.”

The students all waved goodbye to the teacher and began to disperse into their friend groups, though a few of them stopped by Sig’s desk to say hello and ask about them. 

“What are those things on your head?”

“Dunno. They can move, though”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Blue, probably.”

“Ehh~, I wouldn’t have guessed! Ahaha! You seem pretty funny. Let’s go bug-catching sometime.”

“Mmhm. Sounds fun,” Sig waved to the students that were crowding around them, at least they didn’t seem to mind the attention. More and more began to gather around them, it’d been a while since a new student came to Primp Magic School, after all! Well, most students were curious... Klug sulked in the front corner of the class. Behind his glasses, he was glaring daggers at his classmates for being even more disruptive than usual. He sighed as he poked at his lunch, thinking more about the text that he had been translating the night before… Maybe he should sneak a peek at it now while no one was watching? He reached into his bag for the Record of Sealing, but felt an intense dread begin to rise up within him as his hand drew closer to it. 

“What in the…?” He peeked into his book bag, but nothing seemed different physically. He could sense that something magical was happening. Something...dangerous. But why? It’d never acted like this before... He apprehensively picked the book up and placed it in his lap, trying to think about what would possibly cause a reaction like this... 

“Klug! Klug!”

“AHH?! WHAT?!” Klug screamed as Amitie suddenly shook his shoulders. 

“You should talk to the new kid! It’s no fun if you’re left out over here,” she pouted playfully and grabbed his shoulders. “C’mon! C’mon!”

“Don’t! Push me!!” Klug protested and complained as Amitie yanked him from his desk and brought him to where Sig was sitting. “Really, this is why I say you’re a child…” He looked awkwardly at Sig, who seemed to be in the middle of eating their lunch.

“Err... Nice to meet you,” Klug extended his hand for a handshake, only to be met with a blank stare from Sig. “...Okay, no handshakes.”

“Sig, Sig! This is Klug! He’s been going here longer than me but we’re friends, he’s uhm, he’s super smart! And he tutors me sometimes! And, and, and, he reads a lot! Maybe he has some bug books you can look at!!” Amitie’s attempt to hype up her well-read friend with her own limited vocabulary was starting to fall short…

“Amitie, please, I can introduce myself,” he gestured for her to give him some space. “Yes, well. I am Klug, as you heard her say… I don’t mean to brag, but I am the top of this class and I plan to keep it that way, just in case you’re getting any ideas. I primarily deal with magic related to the cosmos and darkness, but I like to dabble in other areas of magic as well.” He was met with a blank stare from Sig, who didn’t seem impressed or bored either way, maybe he just didn’t care.

They’d only just met but Klug only had one impression of them thus far...How annoying.

Klug shrugged and sighed, “Well, I might have some books about bugs for you to look through, if that interests you at all.” The strange things on their head wiggled, as if in excitement.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” 

...Did they just go along with everything that everyone said to them? Had they no sense to think for themself? Or were they simply that laidback? Before Klug had a chance to retort, Raffina, Lidelle, and Tartar showed up from their other class to pay the three a visit.

“Is this the new student we’ve been hearing so much gossip about?” Raffina proudly walked into the classroom. “I am Raffina, the pleasure is all yours, I’m sure.”

“Nice to meet you Raffunny.”

_Silence._

“I-I’m sorry, one more time?”

“Raffunny is your name, right?”

“...Ahem! Perhaps I did not enunciate clearly, RA. FFI. NA! That’s my name!” 

“Raffunny.”

“N-No! None of those sounds are even in the latter half!”

“Rapini.” 

“I-I’m not food!”

“Ragamuffin.”

“Oh, now you simply must be asking for a knuckle sandwich...”

“Ahahaha! Sig, I didn’t know you were good at telling jokes!”

“Her name _is_ Rambutan, isn’t it?”

“G-Ghh…! I never, what a horrible first impression. I certainly hope this won’t be some sort of running gag with you.”

Lidelle laughed and put her sleeved hand on Raffina’s shoulder. “There, there, Miss Raffina, I’m sure they’ll get it soon. Um... … … …” Lidelle shyly looked at the new student, her large ears drooping as if to shrink herself down even more. “M-My name is...Lidelle… it’s nice to meet you… I hope we can be friends…!”

“Lidelle is a pretty name.”

“YOU REMEMBER HER NAME BUT NOT MINE?!”  
“C-Come on, Raffina, I’m sure they’ll get it soon, ehehe…” Amitie laughed sheepishly and held her somewhat belligerent friend back. 

“Nice to meet you...I’m Tartar. I like bugs too. Err...not spiders, though.” Tartar greeted Sig as well, and Sig nodded. “Spiders aren’t really bugs, anyway. It’s kind of sad that they eat them.” 

Klug had already tuned out of the conversation when Lidelle started introducing herself, but he was leaning against the window and looking boredly at the field behind their school. This lunch break felt like it was lasting longer than it usually did, but it’d probably end soon so he would need to save his investigation into the Record’s behavior for a later time. For now, he’d entertain Amitie’s shenanigans, maybe it’d get her to stop bothering him...

Amitie buzzed around Sig, something about them seemed so cool...she couldn’t wait to get to know them more! She started to have a lively conversation with Sig and the rest of her friends from the other class, though she noticed that Klug had quietly left the conversation. Her eyes sent a pleading message to him, “Come hang out with us!” she wordlessly said, but Klug ignored the message and continued to stare out the window. ...Was he distracted by something? What was bothering him? She didn’t remember him being _this_ mean before. Sure, he would make fun of her when she scored low, or didn’t know the answer to something, or mixed up her words, or couldn’t pronounce something or...or...well. Maybe he _was_ a little mean, but that’s what made him _Klug!_ Same for Raffina, it just wasn’t the same without the two of them going back and forth... She realized that she wasn’t paying attention to whatever her friends were talking about, so she decided that she’d just ask Klug if something’s up later.

“We usually have a few festivals during the year. I’m sure you’d enjoy that sort of thing. Plus, you look pretty limber, maybe you wouldn’t mind participating in some sports events? We have all sorts of them!”

“Yes, Raffina is quite good at all the strength competitions…! And you can always help out with the garden if you want to drop by… Me and Tartar are often there…Sometimes a lot of butterflies and bees visit us...” Lidelle shyly added onto Raffina’s activity suggestions.

“That all sounds really fun,” Sig put away their lunch and looked at everyone. “You’re all really nice. I think I’ll have fun here,” they gave everyone a small smile, it was kind of hard to read how they felt...but Amitie knew that they meant it! She was so happy that they were all getting along. Well, except Klug, but...she’d have to think about that later...Though, that reminded her of something.

“Oh! Sig, we should have a Puyo battle later! I want to see what kind of magic you use!” Amitie interjected excitedly.

“Perhaps there’s no need to wait until later,” Accord said as she stepped into the classroom.

“Oh, Teacher! Is something happening?”

“Nothing, I was merely thinking that you kiddies could use some exercise. Plus, Puyo battles are a great way to get to know a person, ufufu.”

“Great way fur you kits to get to know each other and learn from each other at the same time, if mew ask me,” Popoi chimed in.

“Indeed, Popoi. I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Accord waved her wand and instructed the students to file out of the classroom. “Now then, come along, kiddies~.”

Everyone cheerfully ran out of the classroom to the front of the school with Accord following closely behind. All except one. Klug lingered a bit longer in the classroom, his fingers delicately tracing the golden edges of the Record of Sealing. “...I wasn’t imagining it, was I…?” He muttered to himself. That ominous aura emanating from the book seemed to have dissipated, but something still felt...off. Worrying about what to do with his book wouldn’t do any good, but he couldn’t help but think there was something going on with it… He tucked the thought into the back of his mind and followed everyone out of the school.


	2. A Disruptive Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly introductory match turns into a school crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the part where I experimented a lot. The fight scenes were inspired by the ones in Nenilein's fic, "A Soul Rended, A Soul Mended". Also included those because I have the tournaments I'm going to be in soon on the brain... Thinking about how the matches look in universe is super fun!

Amitie volunteered to go first, of course. She’d been pumped since she woke up and she was eager to see what sort of magic Sig could do. 

“Alright, let’s see what you can do, new kid!”

She flexed and stretched enthusiastically, readying herself for a fun Fever match. Sig seemed to be getting pumped too, even if his face didn’t show it, she could tell they were getting into the zone for a fun match.

“Let’s do it,” Sig readied themself as Accord chanted the magic word:

"Owanimo!"

Two portals and two fields manifested themselves near the participants, and they quickly began to stack the falling creatures. Amitie was finding herself more pumped than usual, and she could see the chain within her mind slowly forming itself in front of her. She glanced towards Sig’s board and saw that they were going rather slowly, were they waiting for something…? She wondered if she could catch them off-guard? Well, now’s a better time to try than ever. She arranged a group of Puyo above her main chain and went on the offensive! “Yup! Go! Go go! Ready, steady go!” A decent 4-chain was sent to her opponent’s field, and Sig saw the nuisance, waiting to fall onto their field and ruin their chain. Amitie kept going, but she saw a flash of determination in Sig’s eyes as they set off their counter.

“Hey. There. And there. And go. Zenith.” A perfect and effortless neutralization from Sig. Amitie was impressed! But she knew they were at an advantage with half of their main chain gone. Her brain thought about what Klug would do in this situation... He would go on the offensive for a full attack, definitely! She placed the final Puyo on her chain and fired it off, the colors cascaded and exploded one after the other, and she finished it off with a hearty “Blizzard!” She smirked, proud of herself for managing such a feat, but she realized she forgot something: Sig was close to entering Fever mode. She watched them pop more Puyo and enter it...was this their plan all along?! She panicked as she placed more Puyo, trying to defend herself from the upcoming barrage of garbage.

Sig quickly set off their first chain seed, they could see Amitie was already overwhelmed. Sig felt right at home in Fever mode, no thinking and no nonsense, just a goal that they had to achieve. “Cyan!” A bolt of blue magic was shot at Amitie’s board, she was taken aback by how much garbage such a low level spell sent her way, how many chains did they just do?! That couldn’t have been that many! She panicked and popped several one chains in succession, but found herself out of Puyo to pop on the field. “Celestial!” Two bolts of magic came in succession this time, both a deep blue. They travelled at lightning speed towards Amitie’s board and subsequently crashed atop of her. 

“Waaah!!!” Amitie was dazed from the sudden end of the match… She really thought she stood a chance there… “I’m totally zonked…” She dusted herself off and saw a hand extended towards her when she opened her eyes again.

“You okay?” Sig said. They sounded concerned even if they didn’t look like it.

“Eh?” She took their hand in hers and blushed, “Um...I’m fine! Ahaha, you’re really strong!! I thought you were even slower than me for a second there…” She laughed and shook their hand. “That was a good match though!”

“Yeah, good game,” Sig shook her hand. “People say I’m pretty strong. Fever mode is where I do best. Don’t know why, though.”

“That’s so cool…!”

“Tch, you don’t even know why…? How preposterous,” Klug scoffed from where he was sitting. 

“Mr. Klug, would you like to explain to Sig and Amitie why their Fever power is different?”

“But of course, teacher!” Klug stood up, his chest almost looked like it was puffed out. “You see, every magician has a different Fever power...certain individuals simply perform better in Fever than others. It has to do with some more complicated variables like star alignments and genetics that I can’t get into right now, but essentially: Sig outperforms you in Fever because that’s how they’re built. They simply used that to their advantage in this match by playing on the defensive and waiting for the opportune moment to strike. If you weren’t so shortsighted, perhaps you would’ve noticed in time.” Klug smiled smugly and looked to Amitie and Sig for a response.

“Eh, so that’s how it is? I thought I was just weak…” Amitie laughed and looked to Sig. “Um, Sig? Did you hear that?”

“...zzz…”

“...A-Are they... asleep?” The sound of Klug’s fragile ego shattering like glass was audible to virtually the entire audience. “THAT. IS. IT!” He threw his hat on the ground in anger. “Ms. Accord, allow me to be their next opponent! ...Please?” He tacked on the please awkwardly, trying to sound less angry to convince her

Amitie was taken aback by Klug’s sudden anger, but she wondered if he was actually offended or just...cranky, which he was sometimes. No, he was that a lot. He didn’t get much sleep (in spite of her protests!!!)

“I don’t know… I was going to let Lidelle match them next…” Accord hesitated to let Klug participate, everyone seemed tense with his sudden outburst.

“Please! I’ll be sure to make it a proper demonstration. Plus, I’ve never met another student with Fever power as high as Sig’s…!” In truth, Klug didn’t really care about their Fever power or their magic or anything like that… He just wanted Sig to know their place and maybe to learn some _respect_ for him.

“...Alright, but don’t do anything rash.” Ms. Accord reminded him and picked his hat off the ground. He dusted it off and grumbled something under his breath. She sighed and stood back for the two of them.

“Oh, we’re doing another one?” Sig had woken up at some point, but wasn’t aware of what was going on.

“Yeah! Umm...You’re fighting Klug!” Amitie decided to spare them the details. 

Sig shrugged, no matter who they were fighting, it’d all be the same to them. They took their position while Amitie took a seat with the rest of the students. For some reason...she had a bad feeling from the way Klug was standing and looking at Sig... 

Klug held the Record of Sealing open in his left hand, his right prepared for the match ahead. He shot an intimidating gaze in Sig’s direction and Sig countered with a resolute, unshaken look.

“Owanimo!”

The match had begun. Klug began to carefully place his pieces. Thankfully, he could build a large chain fairly quickly, but he could tell Sig was likely going to use the same strategy as in the match with Amitie. Klug placed his pieces without looking at his board and kept his eyes fixed upon the pattern Sig was arranging. Unlike Amitie, who only took momentary glances at her opponent, Klug had no need to watch where he placed his pieces.

Sig looked away from their board and glanced at Klug’s. He was already getting pretty high up… Sig decided that they couldn’t play similarly in the last match, so they fired off a quick jab chain to get Klug to trigger his whole chain. “Teal!” A scattering of blue particles flung themselves at Klug’s board, but he was more than prepared to counter the garbage Sig had sent his way. Klug smirked and set off his own counter that he had built in the farthest columns, “Labores Solis!” a black and white spell reflected the garbage right back towards Sig. 

“Heh, I’m nothing like your previous opponent!” Klug taunted Sig with a flick of his wrist. The pages of the Record of Sealing fluttered with immense power as Klug flung more of his spells at Sig.

“Isn’t he going kind of overboard…?” Raffina whispered to Amitie.

“You think so too? I thought I was just imagining it,” Amitie whispered back. 

“Maybe we should cheer Sig on. Klug’s being nothing but a bully right now.” Raffina stood up and started to wave her arms in Sig’s direction, “Go Sig! Show that Four-Eyes who’s boss!” She started clapping and yelling for them more.

“Yes, do your best, Sig!” Lidelle’s timid voice could barely be heard over the spells being casted, but Sig and Klug could see what they were doing from afar.

“Go Sig! You can do it!”

“Yeah, go new kid!”

“Yeah! Show Klug that you’re better than him!”

Other students began to join in, chanting Sig’s name as they exchanged blows with each other. 

Klug’s breathing was becoming ragged from the spells he was casting, and from the annoying cheers of the crowd. Sure, he wasn’t as “charismatic” as Sig, but a piece of cardboard would be more charismatic than that blue bobblehead... He focused again on Sig’s face, he could tell that their mental stamina was beginning to wane from how much they were sweating. 

“Getting tired already? I’m just getting started!” Klug set off a large chain he’d been holding back for a while, “Lacteus Orbis!” A stream of white, glowing magic shot forth from his hands and landed directly atop of Sig’s board. “Try offsetting that!” Sig wiped the sweat from their brow and kept placing Puyo, and much to Klug’s surprise, they managed to offset it. 

“Zenith!” Sig exhaled and fired off several follow up attacks, only to have those countered by Klug’s entry into Fever mode. Sig was close to Fever too, so this would end up being a match of who could outlast the other, since both of their base boards were empty... 

“Go, Go Sig! You’re stronger in Fever!!” Amitie had started to join in with the cheering too, but she saw that Klug’s expression was distorted...he looked frustrated, angry, she wondered if she should have been cheering for him too... She shook the thought from her head and watched the match unfold, who was going to win…? She got the feeling that no matter the outcome, things wouldn’t turn out as she’d hoped…

Klug’s head was swirling with anger, confusion, he didn’t really understand why everyone was suddenly siding against him. Sig was just another eyesore in the class, they weren’t anything special! Why was everyone siding with them?! Klug clenched his teeth as he braced himself for another powerful “Hydrangea” spell from Sig, but he had an extended Fever chain up his sleeve. Sig would run out of Fever time soon, so if Klug set it off now... Yes! This was the perfect time!

“VIS ATTRAHENDI!” Klug casted the spell directly at the board, but for some reason, he felt another force directing it independent of himself. The world seemed to stop for a second when he realized the spell’s trajectory: it was going for Sig. “SIG! LOOK OUT!”

“Huh?” They looked away from their board, but it was too late. The full force of Klug’s highest level spell slammed into them, and they were suddenly face down on the ground.

“SIG!!” Klug dropped his hands and ran across the field to an unmoving Sig.

“End the game!” Accord stopped the flow of Puyo from the portals and immediately ran towards Sig. “Amitie, please take Sig to the nurse’s office. Quickly.”

“B-B-But, I...I”

“Please, I have to keep everyone calm here for now.” 

Amitie nodded and picked Sig up, “Teacher, I’m going to have Raffina come with me.”

“Yes, do what you must.” Accord said solemnly. “Everyone, please stay calm. These things happen, but I assure you that they will be just fine. Please go back to the classroom for now.” The students’ hushed whispers dissipated as they filed back into the school, but Accord stayed outside. “Not. You.” She pointed her cane towards Klug and looked at him with a stern expression.

“It was an accident! I-I’d never strike someone directly with my magic!”

“Accident or no, they could be seriously injured,” Accord pressed a finger to her temple. “Honestly, Klug, I appreciate that you wish to show your talents and hone your skills, but this is why I was apprehensive about letting you fight them.” 

“Why? Because you want to hold me back?”

“Because I know when the pursuit for power is too much. You are suspended tomorrow, and I expect you to reflect on your actions with a handwritten apology to Sig.”

“I-I...that’s unreasonable! It was an accident!”

“I am doing this for your own good, Klug. Now come along, we must do dismissal, and I’ll be writing this on your report.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter.


End file.
